


To Watch Over Him

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry is Terrence's kid AU, I just find Thomas neat, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Thomas Chestershire was the loyal right hand to Terrence Suave and his family. Even years later and Henry not knowing his past family, Thomas still keeps a loyal eye out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	To Watch Over Him

Thomas Chestershire stood next to a young spunky upstart named Terrence Suave. Terrence loved the thrill of adventure and wanted to make a name for himself in the Toppats, not just as another field officer. Thomas had no real goals in life for himself but decided to stand by his friend and help his goals. Together they rose the ranks and when the old leader decided to retire, he chose the young Terrence to take his place for his enthusiasm and charisma.

Thomas Chestershire stood next to the leader of the Toppats as his right hand. Terrence's thrill of adventure still wasn't satisfied but he did find a thrill in a young woman who he married. Thomas was secretly excited about the tiny bundle that came into Terrence's life, who was named Henry Suave. Thomas promised to watch over the young charge, who shared his dad's eyes and smile. Terrence only thought things could only get more thrilling from here.

Thomas Chestershire stood next to a broken man. Terrence's wife left him, taking Henry with her. Terrence knew the scent of being overthrown as Toppat leader was getting closer. So Terrence decided to demote Thomas to communications, so that when he would be overthrown, Thomas would be safe. His last request for Thomas was to watch over Henry if he ever returned.

Thomas Chestershire stood next to the new leader of the Toppats, a young spunky Henry, who took on the last name Stickmin. He saw the same twinkle in his eyes that his father had, but Thomas knew he could never tell him. While Henry had his father's thirst for adventure and thrills, he also had a cooler head, thinking things out. Thomas couldn't wait to see what Henry could do.

Thomas Chestershire stood next to the rightful heir of the Toppats. Henry only had a few loyal people stand by him, Thomas being one of them. With some planning their army grew, soon enough they would be able to take the Toppats back from that upstart woman that hated Henry.

Thomas Chestershire laid next to his grieving leader. There was a surprise attack and Henry was going to be gunned down before Thomas used himself as a shield to protect Henry. Thomas gave Henry his right monocle on his death bed, so that even after death he could still watch over Henry. Henry vowed to avenge him and to reclaim the Toppats in his honor.

Henry Stickmin stood next to Thomas Chestershire's grave. Henry came down to let Thomas know that they succeeded in reclaiming the Toppats clan and avenging him. He adjusted his right monocle that he still wore proudly and thanking him for watching over him.


End file.
